Timeline of Daisy and We Are Daisy History
Note for '''Daisy facts': Specific dates for video-games vary by region. As such, only the first region to release the video-game's date will be used for consistency. Only the most important facts are added. For every specific date of Daisy's appearances in each game, go to the Daisy's Appearances page.'' Note for We Are Daisy facts: Only the most important facts are added. For more information about the whole Group, you can visit this page. 1989 * April 21st - Daisy makes her debut appearance in Super Mario Land for the Game Boy. It is also the first appearance of Sarasaland. 1991 * September 20th - Daisy makes an appearance in NES Open Tournament Golf as Luigi's caddy. * Unknown date - Daisy appears as a sprite in Super Mario Bros. Print World. 1993 * May 28th - Daisy starred in the Super Mario Bros. movie as the princess of Dinohattan. * August 1st - Super Mario Compact Disco is released in Japan. Daisy sang one of the songs in this album: Save Me (With Your Charm). 2000 * July 21st - Daisy was re-introduced in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. It was her first playable appearance. Since then, Daisy started to appear in almost every spin-off. 2002 * October 21st - Daisy appears for the first time with her new look in Mario Party 4. 2004 *'October 28th - Daisy appears in Mario Power Tennis, the first game in which she displays the ability to manipulate flowers, her most recognizable power.' 2014 * March 12th - Nintendo's Youtube channel releases a promotional video for Mario Golf: World Tour, which is completely focused on Daisy. 2015 * December 3rd - Daisy appears on a Battle Card in Mario & Luigi Paper Jam. * December 20th - Creation of the We Are Daisy Group, its Facebook page and the petition. * December 21st - Creation of We Are Daisy Official Channel and launch of the first video. 2016 * January 5th - Opening of the We Are Daisy Wikia * January 13th - Daisy costume announced for Super Mario Maker via Nintendo of America's Twitter and Nintendo of Japan's Youtube. * January 22nd - Nintendo of America's twitter links to Super Mario merchandise, some of which is related to Daisy. * January 26th - Nintendo's official Tumblr makes a throwback nod to Super Mario Land and Daisy. * February 26th - Creation of We Are Daisy Twitter. * May 18th - Daisy is playable in Minecraft Wii U. * June 14th - Daisy's very own amiibo is announced. * June 18th - Nintendo of America posted on Twitter a message exclusively about Daisy's amiibo. * July 11th - Creation of We Are Daisy Pinterest. * July 14th - The petition reached 1000 supports. * September 1st - Daisy is very strongly featured in the first trailer of Mario Sports Superstars/ Creation of We Are Daisy DeviantArt/ Creation of Sarasaland Gossip Magazine. * September 23rd - The petition reached 3000 supports. * November 4th - Daisy's amiibo is released. * December 20th - We Are Daisy has one year. 2017 * January 1st - Creation of We Are Daisy Tumblr. * January 24th - Daisy amiibo cards are confirmed for Mario Sports Superstars. * February 15th - We Are Daisy launches the Monthly grouped email sending. * March 10th - Daisy amiibo cards are available and Daisy is featured on the cover of Mario Sports Superstars. * April 16th - We Are Daisy launches the Affiliation Program. * April 23rd - Creation of We Are Daisy Instagram. * June 1st - Daisy is playable in Mario Kart Arcade GPDX. * July 12th - The YouTube branch reached 1000 members. * July 29th - The YouTube channel reached 100 000 views! * September 5th - A rumor states that Daisy will be playable very soon in Super Mario Run. * September 22nd - Daisy is officially announced playable in Super Mario Run. * September 28th - An update for Super Mario Run adding Daisy as an unlockable playable character is released. * October 9th - The Facebook page reached 1000 members ! * October 15th - The Deviantart group reached 100 members ! * October 19th - Nintendo creates a bunch of animated Mario stickers. Daisy has two of them and for the first time since 2000 her tan is back. * November 3rd - The official trailer for Mario Party: The Top 100 is published and Daisy is present in every scenes, unlike in the first presentation. * November 9th - Petition reaches 4000 signatures * November 19th - The Tumblr branch reached 1000 members ! 2018 * January 1st - Daisy is featured three times on the official Nintendo 2018 Calendar * February 23rd - The petition reaches 5000 supports * March 19th - The petition reaches 6000 supports ! * April 1st - Opening of We Are Daisy Official Site * May 23rd - The petition reaches 7000 supports ! * June 12th - Daisy is anounced as a playable character for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * June 23rd - Our Twitter branch reached 1000 members ! * June 25th - The total number of views on our YouTube Channel reaches 500 000 views ! * June 26th - Our YouTube Channel reached 5000 subs ! * September 1st - Our petition reached 10 000 supports !! * September 3rd - Daisy along with Peach and Rosalina is highlighted twice by Nintendo on an official stickers book and via its Nintendo Switch channel. * November 1st - Daisy's Smash amiibo is revealed through a Smash Direct * November 10th - Our YouTube channel reached 10 000 subs and 1 000 000 views! * December 7th - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is released. * December 20th - We Are Daisy is 3 years old. 2019 * April 12 - Daisy's Super Smash Bros Ultimate amiibo is released * April 21st - Daisy celebrates her 30th anniversary * July - September - Daisy and Baby Daisy are playable in Dr. Mario World * December 3rd - Daisy gets a special outfit in Mario Kart Tour for the introduction of the London course Category:Navigation